Parody Time! (english version)
by ginryuumaru
Summary: in this fic, the hxh charas will parodiing the scenes from another anime!
1. Chapter 1

Parody Time! (English version)

A/N: in this fic, the hxh chara will parodiing the scenes from other animes! The parody by hxh charas is just below this A/N, while the original scene is below the parody scene by hxh charas. Btw hxh is belong to Togashi Yoshihiro! enjoy!

note:

nah = no

ya = you

coz = because

**Parody scene by Hunter x Hunter charas**

1. While Questioning Kurapika's Gender

Killua: Leorio, this is not so important but, do you know whether Kurapika is male or female?

Leorio: why do you ask me? Even Gon that can tell the differences of animal's gender doesn't know it.

Gon: (nod in agreement)

Killua: so, is this what the people call the 'eternal mystery'?

Kurapika: don't say that... (coming from nowhere and smacking Killua's head very lightly for the first time) I'm a fe... I mean a male!

Killua dan Leorio: (getting curious)

Gon: (innocent face) I don't really understand why are you two so excited about that kind of thing, but you all seems have so much fun (^_^)

KKL: (in their mind: which part of this looked so much fun, Gon?!)

**Parody by HxH charas**

2. When Leorio asking who steal his 'M rated' magazine

Leorio: oi! Who the hell stole my ('oh-so-wonderful') magazine! That's so important you know!

Gon: what kind of magazine is that? I'll help you to look it out.

Killua: (nosebleeding while reading the newspaper) whoa, so horrible (still nosebleeding while reading his newspaper seriously)

Leorio: (walk towards Killua and start to interogate him) it's fun isn't it? nosebleeding while reading my magazine? (Pointing his index finger towards the 'something' that stuck among the newspaper pages that Killua read)

Killua: this nosebleed is because I ate to much chocolate, not because of that 'something' magazine that you think I stole. (Ignoring Leorio and continuing his reading)

Leorio: don't lying! It's so obvious that your nosebleed was because of 'that'! (Trying to take that 'something' that Killua hide among his newspaper pages and of course Killua resisting to give that 'thing' to Leorio, but as their fight for that 'something' continue, that 'something' fall exactly in front of Gon's eyes)

Gon: ng? (Watching carefully that 'something' that fell in front of him, and nosebleeding worse than Killua because this is the first time he seeing 'that' kind of thing)

Killua dan Leorio: (lose at words, don't know what to do or say next))

**Parody by HxH charas**

3. This scene happened after Genei Ryodan arc when Kurapika suddenly unconsious because of his fever.

Killua: this is not good, he has a fever! Gon! Call the ambulance!

Gon: AMBULANCE! (Shouting louder than any fangirl's and fanboy's scream)

Killua: I mean from the phone baka!

Leorio: there's a doctor here you know! (Feeling ignored)

Senritsu: (getting deaf because of Gon's ultimate scream)

**Parody by HxH charas**

4. Kurapika vs Kuroro

Kuroro: you all (Genei Ryodan people) can just leave this to me, looks like he really wants to cut my head off (dodging with a slight movement the attack from Dowsing Chain that easily destroy the wall behind Kuroro)

Kurapika: no, I don't need your crazy head or psycho brain, I just want to cut of your *** off (eyes glowing bright scarlet with anger)

Kuroro: interesting, let's see whether my *** or your *** will be cutted down first...

(What's that cencored words?!)

**Parody by HxH charas**

5. When Kurapika go home to his apartement

Kurapika: (opening the door, going in, closing the door)

Ghosts (Uvo n Paku): hello chain bastard...

Kurapika: WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE?! (Histerically scream in anger while his eyes glowing bright scarlet)

Paku: coz we can't go anywhere far from you.

Uvo: (nod in agreement)

Kurapika: can't you at least stay away a little further!? (Kicking the two Ryodan ghost out of the wall, hoping they would find a new place to be haunted)

_**Author: and below this is the original scene from another anime**_

**Scene from Fairy Tail**

1. When Makarov tell Natsu where did the Fairy Tail name coming from

Natsu: Fairy Tail? What a weird name...

Makarov: Natsu, do you know whether the fairy has a tail or not?

Natsu: nah, I don't know.

Makarov: I don't know either and no ones know, that's why that's an eternal mystery! In other words, an eternal adventure!

Natsu: I don't really understand, but looks like it's really interesting!

**Scenes From Gintama**

2. When Gintoki questioning who stole his chocolate

Gintoki: oi! Who the hell stole my precious chocolate, hurry and atone your sin! I'll make you 'just' 3/4 dead!

Shinpachi: just stop eating chocolate to much, that will make you have a high sugar...

Kagura: (nosebleed while reading newspaper) whoa, what a scary planet. Mommy... daddy... I'm so afraid ('not-afraid-at-all' face)

Gintoki: (interogating Kagura) did my chocolate so good? Just admit that you are the one who ate my chocolate won't ya!?

Kagura: eating chocolate doesn't make you have a nosebleeed...

Gintoki: stop avoiding my question! I can smell it (chocolate smell) from your breath!

**Scene from Gintama**

3. When need the ambulance

Shinpachi: this is bad, Kagura hurry and call the ambulance!

Kagura: AMBULANCE! (Screaming in stupidness)

Shinpachi: I mean from the phone you idiot!

**Scene from Gintama**

4. Sougo vs Nobume

Sougo: you two (Hijikata dan Kondou) can go ahead, what she really after is my head (dodging with a slight movement Nobume's slash that easily cut the pillar in the buiding they are currently fighting in)

Nobume: no, I don't want your head, what I really want is your *** (continuing attacking Sougo with her katana)

Sougo: interesting, let's see whether my *** or your *** will be destroyed first...(Counter attacking Nobume with his katana)

**Scene from Fairy Tail**

5. When Lucy go home in her apartement

Lucy: (open the door, shocked by the scene currenly happen)

Natsu n Happy: yo! Lucy (friendly greeting)

Lucy: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?! (Histerically screaming in shock while her index finger pointing at the two 'mannerless creatures' in front of her)

Natsu: isn't that obvious? Coz we are a team of course! (Smiling innocently)

Happy: aye sir!

Lucy: there's a limit even we are a team you know! (Kicking Natsu and Happy out of her apartement with no mercy)

A/N: that's all, see u all on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Parody Time!

Chapter 2

**Parody by hxh:**

Beautiful Star

Leorio: (in mind: I close my windows, my door, and light a candle as a little source of light for me to study on this cold night. Lazily, I sit on my study chair, carefully reading every word from the medical book that will be contained in my poor small brain. Lazily I set my eves on those beautiful star on the sky and started to thinking... WHERE THE HECK DID THE ROOF GO?!

**Parody by hxh:**

Hunters Meet Alien

The sun (unthinkable) lazily coming out from the horizon right at 05.00, greeting the 'noname' apartement from million km distance, because even the sun doesn't want to get closer (which is impossible) to 'that' apartement where the hunters staying in because of 'something' terrible happened in that worthless apartement.

Leorio: (OoO) GYAAAA! (Unmanly scream) HERPES! HERPES ME! (Run off to Gon's and Killua's room)

Killua: YOU MEAN HELP ME!? (With bursting eardrums)

Leorio: *SYIS564(DR?! 5uuz2_XBB! (Hysterical scream in alien languange) (TT_TT) (OAO) (*-*) (hysterically screaming while repeatly changes the expression on his face with 3 faces/second speed, try to imagine it, and get a '99,99-percent-chance-of-nightmare' virus in your brain)

Killua: THERE'S NO ALIEN TO UNDERSTAND YOU, OSSAN!

Alien: even we the alien doesn't know what kind of language he used! (Suddenly appear)

Killua: ha? (Unwillingly stared at that alien's right eye which is too similar to his 'dear' brother's eye, and it's left eye that very similar to Gon's stalkers's psychopath eye) (O_o) GYAAA! (The real 'manly' scream) HELL ME! HELL ME! I NEED HELLLLL! (Shock to the last bit of his soul)

Leorio: YOU MEAN HELP ME?!

Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl): (suddenly appear)

Killua: THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT IDIOT! (Kicking that Jigoku Shoujo to the other world)

Gon: there you are! :) (giving 'Bleach the movie: Hell Verse' blue ray)

Kurapika: oh... so, you like this kind of thing? (Giving 'Van Hellsing' blue ray)

Killua: that's not what I meant... (TT_TT)

Alien: (starring Gon and Kurapika with it's 'unthinkable deep' eyes (O_-))

Kurapika: (+_+) KYAAA! (Girly scream) HEART! HEART ME!

Kurapika's Fg dan Fb + Author: (hearting Kurapika with love ... X3)

Gon: (looking at the alien with a sparkling eyes) what a cool fella he is!

KKL: dsahgujfoa451/?swdtrxd! (O_o)

**A/N: and here's the original scene:**

**Scene from Gintama**

Seeing the Stars:

Shinpachi: (in mind: I lie on my bed, staring at the beautiful star on the night sky and thinking... Where's the roof?)

**Scene from Gintama**

HELP!

On a calm day in Yorozuya, it's even 'calmer' than graveyard, that you can call it 'total silent' resident. Those 'silent' morning only last long until...

Kagura: GYAAA! HEALTH! HEALTH ME! (Running to a closet)

Gintoki: (stoped brushing his dirty sweet-tooth with a shock) you mean help me?!

Kagura: THERE'S!... THERE'S!... THERE'S!

Gintoki: there's what!? Just hurry up and spit it out! (Mouth bubbling with toothpaste bubble)

Kagura: COCKROACH!

Gintoki: just a cockroach... Even the strongest fighter tribe in the galaxy has something to feared about, huh? (Walking to that cockroach with bug spray on his hands, then seeing a 'HUMAN SIZED' cokroach) WHA...!? 6,_(45($54;,6(... GYAAAA! (really high pitched girly scream) HERPES! HERPES ME!

Kagura: YOU MEAN HELP ME!?

A/N: hope you could enjoy these.


End file.
